


Welcoming

by inksheddings



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-04
Updated: 2009-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>When it came to missions and their aftermaths, Iruka accepted whatever Kakashi needed.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcoming

_**Naruto Fic: Welcoming [Kakashi/Iruka; NC-17; 1300 words]**_  
 **Title:** Welcoming  
 **Pairing:** Kakashi/Iruka  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 1300  
 **Summary:** _When it came to missions and their aftermaths, Iruka accepted whatever Kakashi needed._  
 **A/N:** Long overdue "ficlet" for a couple of gals on the flist. [](http://wildejoy.livejournal.com/profile)[**wildejoy**](http://wildejoy.livejournal.com/) requested "Kakashi/Iruka porn" and [](http://lillypuff.livejournal.com/profile)[**lillypuff**](http://lillypuff.livejournal.com/) gave me a prompt of "That wasn't very tactful." I hope you both enjoy this!

  
  
**  
Welcoming   
**

"I'm not interrupting, am I? Of course not. I'll join the two of you, if you don't mind."

Iruka recognized the voice instantly, yet he couldn't wrap his mind around the words it had spoken Rather, it was the _tone_ the words were spoken in that was slightly disconcerting.

Kakashi slid into the booth at Akimoto House restuarant, sitting down next to Iruka and across from Chiasa-san.

Chiasa was the mother of one of Iruka's former students. She was a civilian and had given birth to Tadao quite young- and unmarried. Only a few years older than Iruka, she'd seemed younger in some ways, very nervous about the path her son had chosen.. Tadao was preparing for the chuunin exams, and she'd asked Iruka to meet with her and explain what it all meant. The details hadn't comforted her much, but she seemed calmer.

"Knowing what Tadao is in for, Iruka-sensei, well... at least I can support him more thoroughly, as his mother," she'd said.

From that point on, they'd been happily reminiscing about Tadao's days at the academy. He'd been an almost overly serious student, but had managed to surprise Iruka, on occasion, with a dry sense of humor that went over many of the other students' heads.

As far as Iruka had known, Kakashi was still on a mission and not expected back for at least another week.

"Kakashi... Kakashi-san. What a, ah, pleasant surprise," Iruka said, only half-certain he meant what he'd said. The smile on Kakashi's face- okay, so he coudn't exactly _see_ it, what with the mask and all, but he knew it was damn well there -was devious at best.

"Yes! I whole-heartedly agree, Sensei." He looked directly at Chiasa and cocked his head slightly. "Don't you just love surprises?"

Opening her mouth to speak but failing at finding words, Chiasa looked back and forth between the two men for a moment before laughing quietly. "Actually, I don't like them much at all, as my life has been too full of them. However, I think tonight I can make an exception."

She reached out and grasped Iruka's hand, which he'd begun nervously tapping on the table, and squeezed it affectionately. "Thank you, Iruka-sensei, for calming my fears. Tadao will do his best, and I will do mine."

She stood up from the table, bowed toward both men, and left smiling.

The angle was awkward, but Iruka kicked Kakashi's ankle as hard as he could manage. "Do you call that _tact_? What the hell, Kakashi!"

"What, no welcome home kiss?" Kakashi asked, teasingly, as he reached down to rub at his abused ankle.

"Welcome home, my ass."

"While I'd love for your ass to welcome me home, don't you think this place is a little too public?"

Iruka closed his eyes and began to count to ten. He had a feeling he'd be counting much higher than that, in order to keep himself free from attempted murder charges. He made it to seventeen before he felt a hand on his leg.

Iruka stiffened and his eyes shot open.

"Close your eyes, Iruka. You look like you could use a little relaxation," Kakashi whispered as he began massaging Iruka's thigh. "Comforting the pretty mothers of your former students must be such a _trying_ endeavor. Oh, the hardships you have to endure, Sensei."

Iruka didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Loving Hatake Kakashi was what was trying- and that was on the best of days, let alone when he acted up. Yet, as angry and agitated as Iruka could get, it was difficult to stay angry for long. Especially when Kakashi had such talented hands. _Oh_ , that felt good. It _was_ relaxing.

Iruka let his eyes slide shut and he sighed deeply. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were jealous."

"Jealous? No. Tired, sore, and _heartbroken_ that you weren't waiting for my return? Absolutely."

Iruka placed his hand on top of Kakashi's. "I missed you too."

Kakashi didn't say anything else, but he scooted in closer to Iruka, forcing him up against the restaurant wall.

"Hey–"

"Shhhh... just let me."

Kakashi moved his hand farther up Iruka's thigh. Iruka tried to swat it away when he realized what Kakashi was up to, but then Kakashi's other hand put a stop to that, holding his tightly.

"Please, Iruka. Let me."

Kakashi didn't talk about his missions. He didn't always seem upset by them- he rarely did, actually. It was true, though, that Kakashi seemed to avoid Iruka for a few days, if the mission indeed had been a particularly rough one. When it came to missions and their aftermaths, Iruka accepted whatever Kakashi needed.

However, Kakashi's nimble fingers were now working at Iruka's button and zipper.

"Kakashi–"

"Shhhhh."

Oh, _hell_. This was so many levels of wrong, but Iruka found himself lifting his hips slightly so that Kakashi could tug his pants down just a little, just _so_ , and–

"Ahhh!"

"What part of 'shhh' don't you understand, Iruka?" Kakashi asked, chuckling as he freed Iruka's cock and began a slow and steady stroke.

Iruka tilted his head so it was just barely resting against Kakashi's. His hand was still held by Kakashi's- the one that wasn't jacking him off right in the middle of the restaurant.

Iruka was nearly fully hard now, after minimal effort on Kakashi's part. He'd have been embarrassed by that if it weren't for the fact that he felt so fucking good. Kakashi was still holding his cock rather loosely, teasingly. On every up-stroke, however, he swiped the tip, dipping a fingernail carefully into the slit before heading back down. Iruka could feel himself not only getting harder by the second, but he could also feel the precome Kakashi was doing his level best to spread all along Iruka's shaft.

This wasn't going to take very long. Iruka found himself truly believing that premature ejaculation would be a _good_ thing, considering the ease with which they could be caught by a waitress or a customer at any moment.

Apparently satisfied that Iruka was slicked up adequately, Kakashi stopped paying quite so much attention to the tip of his cock and began using a faster stroke, adding a twist that had Iruka not-so-subtly thrusting up into his hand. One of his knees banged against the underside of the table, but lightly enough not to make much noise.

"Fuck!" Iruka bit out through clenched teeth.

"Later," Kakashi replied, warm breath tickling Iruka's cheek.

Iruka groaned, grateful for the background noise of diners chatting and dinnerware clattering. It wasn't the best handjob he'd ever had; he couldn't thrust into Kakashi's grip properly, the friction was almost too much with only precome available as a lubricant, and he really wasn't into _this_ level of public displays of affection, but still....

It was _Kakashi_ doing this to him, home safe from another mission. That was more than enough to make up for the imperfect circumstances. Far more than enough.

Iruka came while biting a bit of Kakashi's mask, tasting sweat and salt and thinking of the skin he'd taste once they got the hell out of the booth and made it home. Once his breathing was under control, and he managed to open his eyes and look directly into Kakashi's, Iruka smiled at him for the first time since his return from god knows where.

"Welcome home," he said, squeezing his hand gently.

Kakashi didn't seem to be in a hurry to let go of Iruka's softening cock, but his finger strokes were affectionate now, rather than lascivious.

"Home," Kakashi repeated, the intensity of his voice taking Iruka by surprise.

Iruka wasn't sure he wanted to address the earnestness of the moment until his pants were up and they were well out the door, but...

"Yeah, home. Let's go?"

"I'm already there."

  
 **end**   



End file.
